A Hugo Weasley Story
by QuinnKatnissLovegood
Summary: Hugo thought he would always be alone in the giant Weasley family, until Zahra, Charlies daughter comes over from Romania... if you like the story please review, i welcome constructive critisim
1. Chapter 1

**Romania**

My name is Zahra my mother is Gia Vaslie, I have lived in Craiova, Southern Romania all my life. I never knew my father. My mother and he had a summer fling back when they were young, they met in Bilbor, north Romania when she was travelling and fell in love. But mum had to go home back to work and after that summer they never spoke. That is all I know about him up to now.

"Muuuuum, just tell me" the sound that escaped my mouth every birthday for the last 11 years and I was expecting the same this year "no you are still to young Zahra, you will not understand the heart break and sacrifices I went through..." yadayadayaada. But instead no this year she sat down on the end of the sofa and said;

"You are now old enough what would you like to know?"

Dumbstruck I couldn't think of any questions "uhhhumuh?" was all that escaped my lips.

"I guess you just don't want to know then" she said starting to get up

"No wait" I said dragging her back down "Tell me everything?" It came out as a question as I was not sure how much she would tell me.

"His name is Charlie, Charlie Weasley. He was from England. He had long red hair and bright blue eyes. He was working in Bilbor. You look very much like your father you know Zahra you remind me of him every day"

I had always wondered where I get my looks from my mother has curly black glossy hair and big brown almond shaped eyes where as I have big shiny blue eyes and straight red hair that mum always said shimmers like the sun.

"He told me Romania fascinated him" she continued "He told me he had five brothers and a sister back in England."

"Wait" I said interrupting her mid flow "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Well" she said "This came in the mail I knew it was time to tell you about your father"

She held up a letter which read,

Zahra Molly Vaslie

12 John Street,

Craiova,

Romania

Eagerly I opened the letter which read

Dear Miss Vasile,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry.

Please be at kings cross station platform 9 and 3/4 on September 1st at 11 am.

Bring with you a wand, the books listed bellow, a size two pewter cauldron and you may also bring either a cat an owl or a toad.

"Whoa I'm a witch?" I exclaimed

"Yes, I tried to to protect you all these years bye hiding it from you, we are witches and your father was a wizard" she tried to explain but I didn't care id found out about my dad and thats all that matters.

"So i'm going to England?" I asked eagerly awaiting the response

"Yes, I have organised for you to stay at your fathers parents until September so you have the summer to get to know your cousins"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Burrow**

"Hush all of you NOW!" the talking stopped "Thank you" said Victoire nobody ever called her that we all called her Vicky just like we called Dominique, Dom French names were hard to say.

"As I was saying uncle Charlie has a daughter called Zahra and she's Going to be staying with granny and granddad for the summer to get to know us all okay, she starting Hogwarts in September with Hugo and Lily..."

I didn't hear the rest of Vicky speech I just zoned out thinking about how now I have to try to be nice to somebody else I already have over 10 cousins I did not want to learn another face or name or anything I just wanted to go to Hogwarts and make some friends that didn't think of me as just another Weasley my mum and dad and uncle harry are really famous they defeated a dark wizard before we were all born and so everywhere we go everyone stares at them when we go out.. I cant wait to start Hogwarts so I can make some friends of my own who wont think I'm strange.

"We all need to be nice to her when she gets here she's lived in Romania all her life so England gonna be a big change that's all now bugger off" Vick finished as she sat down on the couch next to her boyfriend Teddy.

Lily, Roxanne and Lucy ran outside with their muggle skipping ropes; Albus James, Fred and Louis went out to play some quidditch two on two; and Rose Molly and Dom stayed in practising charms for when they started their new year at Hogwarts in September even though it was just July.

I always felt alone when there were big family gatherings everyone was close to someone in the family and everyone has things in common but I don't seem to get along with anyone I always thought. I was close with Albus when we were younger, but when he went to Hogwarts a couple of years ago and found a love for qudditch I don't see him much any more he's always practising to maintain his place as seeker on the Slytherin house team. He says he has to keep older players off his back.

So I spend most of my time alone reading or playing piano. That is the only reason I liked granny molly and granddad Arthur house because in their hallway under an old bed sheet was a beautiful piano, so I did not mind being alone it meant I could work on my compositions, which usually I could do uninterrupted

"Hugo!" Victoire was yelling into the kitchen just my luck.

"Out here" I yelled back, the burrow wasn't huge but you needed to shout if you wanted to be heard over everyone.

"There you are, listen about this Zahra girl, I think your gonna get in well she plays guitar she reads, you could have a new best friend bye the end of the summer" she said as she walked back to the sitting room and sat back on Teddy's lap

"She's not a friend" he though, "She's just another cousin" and with that I shut the piano lid and went to bed


	3. Chapter 3

**Romania**

"So when am I going?" I asked my mother.

"Tomorrow morning, that is why we must pack your things now, al right?" she said as she let me up to my room.

We did not have a large house it was a small cottage on the outskirts of Craiova. It had the necessities we needed sitting room and kitchen downstairs, two small bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs. I sat on the edge of my bed while mother picked things out of the wardrobe and chest of drawers and put them in my suitcase. She held up a dress she found in the bottom on my wardrobe all I could do is look at her

"Mum" I said looking at her as if she was stupid " I wore that dress when I was like four years old I'm eleven now mum

"Okay, okay" she said putting it back in the bottom of the wardrobe

"Mum, where am I going to get school 'robes' and a wand and a cauldron and an owl we live in the middle of know where?" I asked hoping she say we'll get a trip to the city before I leave

"Your cousins are going to take you to London when you get to England, Dominique and Molly II I think Arthur said there 15 and 16 so they can be trusted in London on there own." great, I thought, my older cousins who who rather be at home hanging out with their friends than taking me to London to get school supplies. Just what I wanted cousins to dislike me before they'd even met me great.

"Oh this is nice Zahra" mum said thinking it was going to be another hideous dress from my childhood, but instead it was something I bought when we went to the city last year. A dress I bought simply because I liked it and I had some birthday money left over. A beautiful silky dress which fell just above my knees it was quite grown up for an eleven year old but I bought it anyway. Really I bought it hoping it would fit me when I was older and started going to party's. Its not y usual style, which is dark jeans usually ripped and faded because they were old, a black T-shirt, my battered up converse and my favourite black leather jacket, fake leather of course I don't like the idea of wearing and animals.

I wonder what my cousins in England wear probably suit trousers and shirts, oh my god Im going to have to wear a uniform to school I've never warn a uniform in my life. I sighed and went to carry on packing my clothes my favourite tee shirt with a Gothic cross on the front, my best jeans that are still rip free and one colour, my coloured jeans which look emerald in some lights and light blue in others. Then as my wardrobe started to look empty and I started to find some things I forgot id even got like a pair of lovely leather style knee high boots I checked if they fitted and a dark crop denim jacket so I packed them both one my room was all packed up I asked mum what time id be going to England and how id get there

"Your granny said she send someone for you"

"But when?"

"Now" I turned around in shock to see an old woman probably 70 years old appear behind us in our sitting room.

"Granny Molly?" I asked slowly

"Yes dear are you all packed?" she asked happily

"Yeah i'll go get it"

"No worries" with a flick of her wand all my suitcases were down stairs sat between us.

"How did you get here molly?" mother asked

"Apperation, so much quicker than muggle ways of transport, and you Zahra shall hold my hand and come along with me okay? You don't get motion sick do you?"

"No I don't"

"Good" she answered "now, say goodbye to your mother and well be on our way"

I turned around to face my mother, she looked sad

"I'm going to miss you mum" I said as I ran across the room and hugged her " I'll write to you everyday"

"Okay" she said "I'll see you at Christmas"

"Bye" is the last thing I said before I took Molly's hand a was lifted of the ground and spun around and felt my body go in ever direction possible it was good molly had my suitcases because I could barely keep hold of Molly let alone my bags also. Finally we landed in a field in the middle of know where at which point I turned around and saw a tall rickety house standing seven or eight stories heigh in the field behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Burrow**

"They're here!" shouted Lucy from the window

Everyone ran to the window to look at the spectacle that was molly walking toward the house with a small skinny red head with bright blue eyes, she looked a lot like uncle Charlie, very Weasley she was walking in black ripped jeans and black faded T-shirt and a pair of ankle boots her red hair flying around when I settled it was seem that it fell past her shoulders and landed by her waist.

"Well she sure looks like a Weasley" Dom said to Molly who giggled. I could tell it was an inside joke because Molly was brunette and Dom was blonde, and the 'normal' Weasley was ginger, even though no Weasley was normal, not really.

I'm slightly ginger but I'm more dark like my mother than red like my father. My sister rose has red hair though, she looks a lot like my father. I am snapped out of my own thoughts when I hear the pounding of 13 pairs off feet towards the doorway, where granny Molly and Zahra are stood in the doorway.

**In Zahra's Head**

"Hi" I said slowly, I could see they knew I was nervous, but I tried to hide it anyway I was not forced to speak any more for an older girl with golden blonde hair stepped for and started introducing me to people.

"Hi" she said a bit too cheerily, walking forward dragging a blue haired boy with her "I'm Victoire, but you can call me Vicky. And this is teddy she said shoving teddy forward." She shook his hand.

"...and this is Dom and Molly" she said pointing to the couch where two girls with long straight hair, lots of dark make up and black clothes sat. They nodded to prove they'd acknowledged her

"...and Lily and Lucy" she continued motioning to the young girls sat on the floor in the corner they said hello but so quietly know one heard. They wore summer dresses in pastel shades, a total contrast to the first two girls.

"...and Roxanne and Rose" I looked over to the giant arm chair and saw two girls, one with hair like mine and the other with beautiful dark skin a black curly hair. I'd never seen a black person before everyone in Romania looked the same pale skin, dark hair and eyes. Roxanne saw me staring at her and I quickly averted my eyes.

" and the boys Albus, James, Fred and Louis" she motioned to the boys eating sandwiches at the kitchen table

"oh and this is Hugo" she said with a smile "you'll **both** be starting Hogwarts **together** this September" she said with a smile as she guided me to the middle of the room where a small boy who had hair like me but less bright and more brown stood.

"have fun" Vicky said in a sing song as she walked back across the room towards Teddy.

We stood looking at each other for a few minutes then I spoke first.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hugo**

"Are there always so many people here?" she asked tentatively, I could see she didn't know what to say, but i didnt want to start a conversation with her.

"Yes" I said quietly "I have to use the loo" I said quickly and turned around and walked away. I don't want her thinking just another Weasley too. I want to be part of this family but sometime I just want to be me. Instead of turning left in to the bathroom I went right in the hall way, sat down at the piano and got out my song book. I started playing one of my favourites.

_(right to the song go to Jordan Pruitt and the writers, not to me)_

"...If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me than meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in."

"that was beautiful" I turned around, shocked that someone had heard me. "that song, those words are lovely. Did you write that?" Zahra asked

"yes, I did but its not finished yet" I said before she could insult my work.

"maybe we could finish it together?" she asked obviously wanting to be a part of my project.

"yeah sounds good I've always wanted to work in a double" I said, I wasn't sure how much of what i said was true, but I knew I wanted to make her feel better about leaving her life in Romania. "any suggestions?"

"Not really, but I think it would sound better on guitar, what do you think?"

"I don't play guitar I play piano"

"well I play guitar"

"I know" I said smiling

We spend the rest of the afternoon working out how to change my lyrics and melody from piano to guitar it wasn't easy but by bed time we had finished, and she was right it did sound better on guitar. When we heard the clock strike midnight we knew it was time for bed,so we said our goodbyes. And made our way upstairs

"wait I don't know where I'm sleeping?"she said stopping in the middle of the stairs

"its all right" I said quickly "your in Dom and Molly's room"

"oh okay lead the way maestro" she said with a chuckle

with a final goodbye I left her with Dom and Molly hoping they'd look after her for the night, maybe she could be my friend, after all she's not a Weasley she's a Vasile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Zahra**

As Hugo shut the door I turned around to see Molly and Dom Staring at me.

"hi, Hugo said I was staying in here?" I asked thinking I must be in the wrong place

"hi there, I'm Molly" she said pointing to herself "and that's Dom" pointing to the blonde girl sat on the bed. "yeah your staying in here with us, everywhere is is full we just get this room to ourself cos know one will share with us, but we told granny molly well take you in okay?" Its as if she asked me a question

"yeah that's fine, why dies know one else share with you?" I asked.

"because were different" they said in unison.

_Zahra's Memory's_

"_give it back" I yelled helplessly._

"_uhh no" the girls laughed as I jumped about trying to get my bag back as they through it above my head for the tenth time my books fell out and landed on the ground by my feet and one of them picked up a small notebook and opened it_

"_dear diary, they picked on me again today they threw things at my head in class, they followed me home and they call me _fata de întuneric _which in English means girl of the darkness just because I don't fit in, but I try diary I really do they just wont accept me and I don't know why is it because I am not fully Romanian I don't know what ethnicity my father was but he gave me this devil hair. Hair that make me stand out when all I want to do is fit in..." they dropped the book again and laughed as they stomped all over it._

"_fata de întuneric, fata de întuneric, fata de întuneric" they chanted and chanted until I just gave up and walked away._

Dom and Molly's room

"hahaha" I zoned back in to see Dom and Molly still laughing about the fact they said something at the same time.

"which bed is mine?" I asked wanting now more than ever to just go to bed

They just pointed to the bed along the far wall it looked good enough. I changed in to my pyjamas and crawled down in to the sheets and with in minutes I was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Zahra**

before I knew it I was being shaken awake by granny Molly

"come on Zahra, Molly and Dominique are taking you to get school supplies today"

All ready, seriously its like mid July and school doesn't start till September and they wake me at what must be 6 am. I roll over to look at my clock 11.30am. Dang, jet lag much, well apperation lag. I'm not really sure but the time difference is but its affecting me.

I got up and dressed in a black and white skull pattern vest top and a black dip back skirt and made my way down stair to the kitchen getting lost once on the way and ending up in Vicky and Teddy's room, not what I wanted to see this time in the morning. Once I found the kitchen I sat at the table and drank some juice waiting for Dom and Molly to be ready just as I has that running through my head they appeared in the doorway in front of me.

"you ready?" Molly breathed

"yeah sure" I said taking one last swig of orange juice, before I got off the bench " i'm coming" as I headed for the front door the stopped me

"were not walking there babe" Dom said seeing me looking puzzled "its too far were gonna floo okay?" still having the vacant expression on my face "come on" she took me to the fire place and made me stand in it then molly gave me some grey dust tp hold

"just say diagon alley and drop the dust okay?" Dom said

"okay" I replied nervously "diagon alley" and before I knew it I was engulfed in heatless green flames and before I knew it I was stood In a busy town high street when Molly and Dom appeared next to me they just dragged me from shop to shop

They took me to get my school uniform just as bad as I thought knee length grey skirt horrible white shirt which was still full of starch and a black shapeless jumper. When the shop assistant saw my face she said "don't worry once you get your house the colour will brighten it up a bit" un convinced we left the busy shop and went back to the high street collecting various book cauldrons and bits and pieces as we went. The day was a bit of a blur, and before I knew it I was back in the hallway of the burrow sat at the piano with Hugo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hugo**

"yeah so I was dragged to so dress shop, and some weird owl place, and then to some bright purple shop where like everyone knew them" that sounded like uncle George's shop.

"yeah, sounds like fun I wish I could have been there" I said sarcasticly

"yeah well I actually had to be there"she said looking slightly annoyed. "I could see they wanted to be with their friends it was just as I though two 15 year old's don't want to be hanging around with a stupid eleven year old" looking sad then looking up at me and saying "what are houses?"

"what like the houses at Hogwarts?"

"yeah the robe lady asked me my house and I didn't know what she meant" I could see she was obviously confused.

"oh has know one explained to you?" I questioned her.

She shook her head looking as confused as ever, I had realised she often looked confused. Know wonder really, she'd just moved halfway across Europe to strange country and a house full of strange British people. Who she didn't know about under a week ago, she'd been plunged into a weird magical world full of words and phrases she didn't understand. Snapping back in to the conversation I said

"yeah right the houses, when we get to Hogwarts we go through the sorting ceremony. The houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Your house is like your family apparently, even though half of our family Is at Hogwarts anyway so which ever house your in you'll be with someone."

"yeah but what do the houses mean? I mean how do you know which house your gonna be in?" she asked. She sure wanted to know a lot, but I continued never the less.

"well Ravenclaw's value Wit, intelligence and creativity," she nodded obviously trying to work out her house.

"Hufflepuff's look for loyalty, hard work and patience" again she nodded this time to make me continue

"Slytherin's are really ambitious and cunning and Gryffindor's are brave and daring"

Before she could answer I said "but you don't get to choose your house you can only assume before the ceremony, and most of the family guesses there sorting wrong and were sorted differently than they thought. Like Dominique thought she would be a Slytherin because they have a quiet evil and dark reputation, but she was sorted into Ravenclaw on account of her individuality and creativeness, and Molly thought the same and she's in Ravenclaw too. So you can never be to sure" as I finished I looked up at her and realised I hadn't make eye contact with her through the whole speech

"so the basic jist is Slytherin are the bad guys, Gryffindor's are the good guys, Ravenclaw's are the smart ones, and Hufflepuff's are just everyone else?" she said

not wanting to explain it all again I just nodded and lifted up the piano lid.


	9. Chapter 9

**Zahra**

I could see Hugo didn't want to talk any more and I didn't push it. But I said my goodbyes and headed outside with a guitar,Thinking I wouldn't want it in England cos id have people my own age to talk to, but none of them really had made and effort to talk to me except Hugo and sometimes he just goes into his own little world and I don't want to force him to talk were not that close yet, I found a guitar in one of the cupboards upstairs when I was nosing around so I took it with me into the orchard at the back of the house sat down, got out my song book and started playing.

_(all lyric rights go to Taylor Swift and her writers I own nothing)_

"you with your switching sides,

and your wildfire lies,

and your humiliation ,

you have pointed out my flaws again,

as if I don't already see them,

I walk with my head down,

trying to block you out I can never impress you,

I just want to feel okay again

Someday I'll be living in a big old city,

and all your ever gonna be is mean

someday ill be big enough so you cant hit me,

and all your ever gonna be is mean

why you gotta be so mean?"

I finished singing and drifted off in to my own little world

"_doesn't Zahra look hideous today" I know, I didn't sleep very well last night _

"_look at all that red hair, it looks like the fire of hell" mum wont let me colour my hair_

"_she's a walking sin" that's a bit harsh _

"_look at her reading her book, I know she can hear us, why not say anything ugly?" I can hear you but I'm not going to respond._

"_hey!" I looked up, bad idea _

"_ahhhhh!" I felt a sudden pain in my eye they punched me all id seen were a pair of brown eyes right in my face. _

"_hey let me have a go"_

"_yeah me too" _

_one bye one the each had there beats and there kicks some spouting foul rude words as the went. They stole my lunch classy, not very original, and left me in the foetal position at the bottom of the apple tree in the playground. As I looked up I saw my best friend Stefania Barbu, I always knew there was something odd about her, now I knew why she was just a well disguised spy, a double agent, a liar. I knew , as lay curled up on the ground, I would never trust anyone truly again. _

I woke with a start

"Zahra?"

"Zahra, where are you?" dark had fallen I looked at my watch and saw it was midnight my family were out looking for me, because they were worried.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hugo**

"Vicky, Molly?!" I heard Zahra yell. When we couldn't find her in the house or the garden we spilt up to look for her. Me Vicky and Lucy on the ground and James Albus and Louis in the air looking for her in the orchard, as I turned a corner I saw her stumbling around.

"Hugo" she gasped. Running and hugging me the orchard in the dark had started looking scary especially to me. As she pulled away I tried not to look shocked. But I don't think I hid it very well. I yelled out that id found her

"where did you go?" I demanded.

"just out and about I didn't want to bother you, you looked annoyed with me, and know one else has spoken to me since I got here." she said sadly. "I fell asleep it was dark when I woke up and I was scared" obviously trying to answer the question and explain the whole hugging thing.

"its OK, are you hurt?" I said quickly

"no i'm fine i'm just glad to see a friendly face"

"okay lets get back then" I said with a small smile.

"ITS OKAY IVE FOUND HER!" I yelled to the rest of the family I hope they all heard me, we started walking back towards the burrow " are you sure your okay?"I asked inquisitively, since her first answer seemed a bit half hearted

"I'm fine Hugo, Honestly" she said with a smile

"OK, then" I said happy with the answer she gave. Maybe we could be friends.

The summer went bye so fast July turned into august to September and before you know it

DING DING DING!

I rolled over and tried to find my alarm clock, an alarm clock is something muggles use to wake themselves up in the morning. We have a lot of muggle things in our house because my mum, Hermione, is a muggle born witch. Anyway I rolled over and i finally found my alarm and threw it against the door to try and stop it bleeping, in the end I just got out of bed and turned it off, looking at the time and realising I only had two hours to get ready to go to London its 8am bloody hell I thought. I didn't get much sleep last night I was quite worried, when Rosie went to Hogwarts dad told her he'd disown her if she was put in Slytherin. Even though i'm not evil i'm still worried. I know that my cousins Albus an Vicky are in Slytherin but Albus is going into his third year and Vics going into her sixth. I know that Rosie is a gryf and Ill be the odd one out. Lily is almost guaranteed a spot in Gryffindor because Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are the bravest people I know and they were both in Gryffindor. Oh I don't know what I'm, going to do, but I just want to make dad proud of me


End file.
